Double Trouble
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Obi-wan and Anakin journey to a bad part of space and are given a copy of Padme Amidala. What will they do with her? What will the original Padme say? Obidala
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

**Author's note: **I don't own anything Star Wars. And yeah, another story with clones. What can I say I like them. This will be an Obidala story and it will be my attempt at romantic situational comedy/drama. I hope it doesn't suck.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Master, what are we doing here?" complained Anakin to Obi-wan. Anakin removed his boot from a disgusting puddle of purple slim on the bar floor. The young Jedi had no idea why his Master would even think of setting foot in such an awful part of the galaxy. The walls were peeling and the tables were dirty and the company was questionable.

Anakin scrunched up his nose and frowned, "This place is disgusting."

Obi-wan sighed and placed his hand on his padawan's shoulder, "Anakin, we aren't here for the atmosphere. We're here to meet an old friend of mine. He said he wanted to give me some kind of present."

"Present?" asked the young man disbelievingly— "What does this friend of yours have in mind? Does he want to buy you a drink?"

Obi-wan smiled, "No, my friend. Captain Magpie is an eccentric. A drink is too ordinary for him. He's very unusual and he doesn't know the word moderate." The Jedi Master then turned about and scanned the room and saw his friend seated at the table closet to the back.

Captain Magpie was a handsome dark haired man in his mid-thirties. He was dress in a stunningly clean wine color military suit with tall black boots and a long inky cape that was casually draped over one shoulder. He looked brazenly confident and strangely out of place in the messy bar. He was way too clean and seemed like an upper class snub to Anakin, but as the young Jedi came to take his seat next to his mentor he saw the Captain was missing an eye. A black eye-patch covered his left eye and only leaving one solitary green orb to greet him with a smile.

The Captain rose from his chair and shook Obi-wan's hand enthusiastically with two of his own. He gave the Jedi Master a beaming grin and said, "Jedi Kenobi! I'm so glad you came. Oh, this must be your padawan. I don't believe we've met. I'm Vic Magpie, captain of the _Fortune_, private transport. Please, take your seats and I'll order up a round of drinks."

Obi-wan gave his friend a gentle nod of approval and neatly folded his hands onto the table. He leaned over a bit and said, "Magpie, its not that I don't appreciate your invitation, but what exactly did you plan on giving me?"

The Captain seemed to glow from the inside out with glee and closed the distance farther between them to speak, "Oh! You'll love it! I've gotten you a date with the former Naboo Queen. That little bell will charm you off your feet."

"WHAT!" shouted Anakin. "What do you mean you've gotten Obi-wan a date with Padme?" Anakin then grabbed the Captain by his collar and pulled him closer to his face. However, the odd captain was unfazed and slowly rolled his eye to the Jedi Master.

"Kenobi, could you please tell your attack dog to heel?"

In response, Anakin seethed, "Why you low down cyclops! I ought to—"

"Anakin. No." said Obi-wan in a calm voice and then he gently placed his hand over his padawan's wrist. Anakin huffed and let the Captain go and mumbled an apology. Anakin could not believe this slim bag had anything to do with Padme. He wasn't even worthy of saying her name let alone know her well enough to set up a date. And why a date with his Master of all people? Why couldn't he get a date with his angel? It had been almost 9 years since he'd last seen her and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Captain Magpie blew a raspberry after he heard the sad attempt at an apology and took a long sip from his drink and put in down heavy onto the table. "Hmm…teenagers. Kenobi, you should work him over about that temper. Insubordination is unbecoming of any officer from any institution."

Obi-wan gave Magpie a glance before turning towards Anakin, "Yes, Captain. I agree. And I'll have Anakin make up for his temper with extra time in meditation."

Magpie snorted, "Please, Kenobi. That's not going to fix anything." The Captain then addressed the young Jedi, "You, boy, Anakin—why don't you want your Master to go on a date? Are you jealous or something? Do you have a problem? Well, tell me! You've got a mouth—use it. Don't use your fists. If you do, then I'll have to hit you back."

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and sunk into his seat. "I don't have a problem. I said I was sorry, so forget it. Ok."

Magpie sighed, "Damn, kid. Must be hormones." The Captain then turned more chipper and said, "Well, anywho—like I was saying I've got you a date with Padme Amidala. But the thing is there was this freak accident with a regeneration machine and now there are two of them so you actually get to keep the extra one."

Obi-wan nearly choked on his drink and had to wipe his mouth with his sleeve. "What? What 'freak accident'? What do you mean 'the extra one'?"

"Well—you see, a while ago I was asked by the High Council to do a job and ferry a passenger on my private transport, but there was a problem with a meteor shower and the Senator got hurt. I had on board my ship a fancy healer machine I was delivering for another client. I thought it would help and it worked like magic. Senator Amidala was healed. She was as good as new. I got her where she needed to go, safe and sound, but a few hours later—pop and out of the machine is a copy of the Senator. And I mean exactly the same. She looks and thinks exactly the same. She didn't believe me at first when I told her what had happened and I don't know what to do with her. So, I give her to you."

Anakin was too shocked to speak and his Master was just as stunned. Obi-wan leaned towards Magpie and whispered in a low tone, "But, why giving her to me? Why not contact the Senator or your client?"

Magpie smiled and said, "But, the Senator would be furious with me if she knew I made a copy of her and what would she do with a spare? And as for my clients, I don't think they'd like it if they found out I touched their machine. And as to why I'm giving her to you its because I know you've got a crush on her."

Anakin fumed, "You can't treat Padme this way. You should be reported."

Magpie laughed at Anakin's tantrum and rested his chin on his open hand. He said, "Kid, you've got it bad. But, to be clear you can't get into trouble for making a clone. Only the Core outlaws the making of clones. Clones aren't legally considered people and haven't got any rights. A being can give another being a clone like they can give you a houseplant. Only some worlds recognize clones as legal beings. Thus, I can treat her this way since we are in the Outer Core and not subject to law."

Anakin asked, "But why pick Obi-wan?"

"I just said, Obi-wan told me he had a thing for Amidala from way back during that thing on Naboo. It must have been what? Almost 9 years ago and you still rave about her? And besides, the little queen is driving me insane."

Obi-wan blushed and laughed lightly into the table. "What has she done to you, Magpie?"

The Captain gave the Jedi Master a sour look and ran his hand frustratingly through his hair. "The little queen is trying to 'reform' me."

Obi-wan laughed, "So, she's trying to make you an honest man?"

Magpie pretended to be deeply hurt and placed his right hand mockingly over his heart. "Me? An honest man? Force! I'm as dishonest as they come Obi-wan, but I'm still a gentleman. That little queen might be no more than a houseplant, but she's still a lady and I can't live with her on my ship. She has to go and she has to go to a good home and I can't think of anyone better than you."

The Jedi Master paused in thought but sighed and shook his head. He knew he couldn't turn away from the problem now that he knew about it and the damn Captain was right that he did care about Padme. Ever since Naboo, he'd been wondering about how she'd been and even managed to write her a letter every now and then. And Obi-wan also knew what kind of person Magpie was too. The Captain may not be a bad man, but he wasn't a saint either. Obi-wan knew he worked outside of the law, but it was his ties with harden criminals that made him a good informant. And from what he could image, Padme's double must be working on his last nerve.

"All right, Captain. I'll take her off your hands."

The one-eyed man then jumped out from his seat and patted Kenobi appreciatively on his shoulders and beamed. "Bless you, Kenobi!"

***

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Obi-wan and Anakin walked with Captain Magpie to his spaceship, the _Fortune,_ Anakin told his Master his dislike for the renegade pilot. "I doesn't trust him, Obi-wan. How do we know he isn't making the whole thing up? What if this story of his is one big trap?"

However, The Jedi Master wasn't concerned and said, "Anakin, please, you worry so much. I know Vic Magpie and he isn't the type to double cross a friend. I admit he's a bit unusual, but he does have common courtesy. And as for his story, we'll just have to see for ourselves."

Anakin still didn't like the Captain, but kept his comment to himself. He knew Obi-wan wasn't going to change his mind.

A few minutes later the group came to a spaceport and saw a fairly large vessel that was Naboo class and had very luxurious furnishings inside it. There was no doubt why the _Future_ was considered adequate transport for the Senator. The inside cabins looked like fancy hotel rooms rather than ordinary lodgings.

The Captain brought the two Jedi to a large room with a small kitchenette and saw Senator Amidala seated at a table having a cup of tea. She looked exactly like she was supposed to right down to her elegant fingers and delicate toes. She was dressed in a simple white gown and her hair was in a Naboo style. And the moment she saw the two Jedi, she leapt from her seat and approached them with a smile.

"Obi-wan! Oh, how have you been? It's so good to see you."

Padme hadn't seen her Jedi friend since the incident with the Trade Federation, but their corresponds through holos and written messages made the separation feel like days rather than years a part. She gave the Knight her hand and he gave her a bow and a kiss. She noticed that his blue-gray eyes seemed to sparkle and her heart couldn't help skipping a beat. Really, she didn't know why she was so fluttered. Then, suddenly she felt the other Jedi's eyes on her and she gave him a curious look. He was lean and tall, dressed in black with long brown hair and an intense look on his face. He seemed familiar, but she was sure from where. Then it hit her who he was.

"Oh, is this Ani? My you're grown."

Anakin said, "Yes, Padme it me, Anakin. And you're grown too. I mean—you're grown more beautiful."

Obi-wan smiled and playfully said, "Yes, Milady you certainly are a vision."

Anakin turned towards his Master in shock. He couldn't believe it. Not only did Obi-wan let him give Padme a compliment, but he actually gave her one too. And he was smiling and she was actually blushing. This was so wrong!

Padme said, "Why thank you, gentlemen, but time as also been kind to you Obi-wan. You are more…distinguished. It must be the beard."

Obi-wan laughed and subconsciously touched his face. "Yes, but you won't talk me out of shaving it off like you do in your letters, Milady. I am quite attached to my whiskers."

"Oh, you men never listen," said Padme. She then looked at Anakin and said, "Ani, promise me you'll at least learn to listen to women. More times than not, its you men who cause all the problems."

Anakin made an exaggerated bow, "I'll do my best, Padme."

Inward, Anakin was still confused. Why was Padme and Obi-wan flirting? When had they written each other? Why didn't Obi-wan ever say anything? And was this Padme really a copy? She seemed like herself. But, then why would Magpie lie? If Magpie did want to kidnap Padme then he'd have no reason to tell him and Obi-wan about it. It just didn't make much sense.

The Captain meanwhile was moving about the room and putting some last minute items into a shoulder bag and then even picked up Padme's unfinished tea and placed it into the sink. He handed the bag to Anakin and patted Obi-wan on the shoulder.

"There, she's all yours. I even gave her some clothes and some things a lady should never do without. Now, take the little queen with all my blessings."

Obi-wan shook his head and replied, "Vic, I'll still need all the data you have on that machine and your client."

Magpie huffed, "Fine! I got it all on this data-pad. I normally don't like disclosing my backdoor clients, but since we're friends I'll make an exception." The Captain then handed the Jedi Master the data and turned to give Padme his good-byes.

The part-time space pirate gave the lady a chaste kiss on the cheek and then held both her hands at arms-length. He looked her over with his one good green eye and said, "You, little harpy are no angel. I never had a soul so interested in the well fair of my own in my entire life. You, Miss are a nag and a nosey body, but Force help me, I think we might be friends. So, I extend to you an honorary membership to be a part of my crew—_but_ this membership only stands if you've no other place to go. And then, and only then will you be my own personal maid."

In reply, Padme rolled her eyes at Magpie's empty threat and said, "I'll miss you too, Captain."

***

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The journey back to Coruscant on the Jedi-transport was a bit longer than Padme first realized, because after all she was on Darsha, an Outer Rim planet but for goodness sakes—really! 8 days! 8 whole days even with hyper-drive! And she was going to be travel alone with two men—two very handsome men all by herself without an escort. What was she supposed to do? What would her mother think? Padme sighed, she knew it wasn't such a big deal, but she could just hear the scandalous words her handmaiden Sabe would say.

The rebellious maiden would probably melt faster than a stick of butter on a skillet first then she'd probably start talking her mouth off a mile a minute to get as much 'dirt' as she could. She'd probably tell her that what happens in space, stays in space and to throw caution to the wind and have a three-some. Oh, mine! What a thought that would be…

Indeed, Obi-wan was a fine looking man and Padme could only wonder what those tone muscles would look like up close under those heavy Jedi robes. He was sure to be well sculpted and trim with probably redish-brown chest hair too. And Padme couldn't deny that the Jedi Master had a very confident and masculine walk. His posture never seemed to stop her imagination. It made him look so powerful, like he could do powerful things—powerful things behind closed doors. And Anakin…well she didn't know him as well as Obi-wan, but she had to admit he was still quite a catch. In a few more years, she was certain Anakin would grow to be an excellent man. Though, really, she was acting so immature. Imagining a three-some in space—really, what was she thinking?

Padme began to blush. She turned away from the window and took a moment to collect herself while the stars outside the ship continued to zoom by. She never knew she had such ravenous thoughts.

She then said to herself out loud, "And here I thought I was a good girl."

"And why aren't you a good girl, Milday?" said Obi-wan as he entered her room with a tray of food.

Padme gasped and stood up in surprise, but quickly took the tray from his hands graciously and gently set it on a table. She continued to blush and shyly looked away from the Knight. She then gestured to an empty seat and said, "Oh, it's nothing Obi-wan, just thinking out loud, won't you sit down?"

Meanwhile, Obi-wan smiled and sat near her. She was really too cute when she was shy. He then began to subconsciously pick up an impression of her thoughts through the Force and knew she was feeling embarrassed and—aroused? Suddenly, he started to blush too and quietly began to touch his beard to try and shake the thought. What could she possibly be thinking? There wasn't anything remotely—'simulating' on this ship that he could think of. And there wasn't anybody else here except him and Anakin. Was it Anakin? He knew that Anakin had a crush on Padme—well to be honest it wasn't just a crush, it was sort like an obsession. An obsession that Obi-wan hoped the teen would grow out of if he ever wanted to become a Jedi Knight. But, he didn't see Padme give the padawan any encouraging signs. The crush seemed to be one-sided and Obi-wan had to thank the Force for that. Yet, he still had no clue who she was thinking about. In fact, he didn't even know she had a 'someone' to think about.

Obi-wan then gave Padme a meaningful glance. She really was beautiful. Anakin had been right in saying so. She had indeed grown more womanly and mature over time. She was no longer just a child-queen, destined to shoulder a planet's fate with an innocent's wisdom. No, now she was more, she was now experienced and strong. She was the voice of the people and yet she no longer just a symbol. She was now allowed to be more herself. She didn't have to wear those terrible clothes and make-up anymore. She was allowed to be clean faced and shine naturally like she ought to—like she should. Obi-wan realized that he liked her best when she was herself. And, whoever had her thoughts were too lucky for words. He thought, how wonderful it would be to have a woman like Padme for himself.

Padme looked at Obi-wan curiously as he continued to sit quietly. He hadn't said a word in some time and she saw getting a little worried, but then he began to smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, well I guess you could say I was thinking rather like a bad boy."

In response, Padme started to laugh. "You? A bad boy? Really, Obi-wan you are probably the most good intentioned man I ever met."

Obi-wan smiled. He was glad he was able to make the young Senator laugh. He wished she would do it more often. He said, "My dear lady, as a Jedi it is my duty to have good intentions, but as a man I'm allowed to have my own thoughts."

"And just what kind of bad boy thoughts do you have, Master Jedi?"

"I'm sorry, Milady, but a gentleman never tells."

At that, Padme huffed and began to open the lid off her tray and dig into her food. She shook her head and said, "You're no fun, Obi-wan. You used to tell me what was on your mind all the time in your letters. And as for being a gentleman, I heard enough of that excuse from Magpie. He used to say he was too much of a 'gentleman' to tell me about his backdoor operations, like I was too ignorant to understand. And other thing, how do you even know him?"

Obi-wan smirked and leaned back in his chair and thought that if this woman wasn't Padme then she certain made a good imitation. The tone, the memories, the righteous indignation and the fire were all clearly the Senator's personality. However, he was glad he didn't have to share his unJedi-like thoughts and instead talk about Magpie.

"Magpie and I are old friends. He's been one of my informants for a few years now. And as far as space-pirates go he isn't that bad. I first met him through Master York who referred him as a good contact during a mission I was conducting undercover with Master Qui-Gon. Master York vouched he was trustworthy because he saved Magpie years ago as a boy and the two have been close friends ever since. Magpie learned a lot about the Force through Master York and he helped me get work on a slave trader ship to collect information on their hide out. It was very dangerous work and I saw still a teenager at the time, but Magpie stayed with us throughout the entire mission."

Padme was amazed. She didn't know that the Captain and Obi-wan knew each other that long, but it did make a lot of sense why Magpie like to swear so much by the Force and why the Jedi Council recommended him so highly. The man had ties she never knew he had.

Curiously, she asked, "Do you know how the Captain lost his eye?"

In reply, Obi-wan laughed. "It wasn't anything heroic, if that's what you're thinking. Vic lost his eye by not watching where he was going on Jill-3. He walled right into a pole and ended up with a nasty infection."

Padme frowned, "That's not what he told me. He said he lost his eye during a meter storm on Rail-6 and while he managed to safely navigate the ship into an emergency landing and save his entire crew."

Obi-wan sighed, "Magpie likes to change the story every time somebody asks, Milady. He probably told you that after the meter shower you were in, right?"

"…Well, yes," she replied—"Oh! I can't believe it! I fell for that pirate's tall-tales like a child."

Obi-wan laughed at Padme's naïve nature, but the young Senator fumed. Then, after a moment realized she it was pretty funny and began to laugh too.

"Well, what kind of story did Magpie tell you, Obi-wan?"

"He told me that Master Yoda poked him in the eye for misbehaving. And I believed him too. I even asked Master Yoda why he did it."

"No! That's too funny," shouted Padme between giggles.

"He's a very convincing storyteller, Milady."

"Oh stop! Master Yoda would never poke anybody."

Suddenly, Anakin came into the room and frowned, "Master Yoda poked somebody? What in the world are you two talking about?"

***

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Obi-wan knew that Anakin was not happy. The young man did nothing to hide it. He practically radiated gloom. Obi-wan have to speak to him about it. A task he did not look forward in having. He already knew that what was troubling his young apprentice and that was girl trouble—namely Padme problems. The teen was so smitten that he could even focus on his training.

And it wasn't like he had other things to worry about. He recently finally got in range to sending a transmition to the Jedi Chouncil to report on find the Senator's copy. And apparently they wanted to assess the copy was authentic and not some cleverly constructed imposter sent to assassinate the Naboo Senator. Plus, he was told when they do arrive, the "real" Padme would be present to make the final assessment. It was turning out to be a rather involved investigation and not such a great present from Magpie after all.

Yet, the Knight couldn't say he didn't like spending time with his long time pen pal. It was interesting and fun to be so relaxed and playful in her company. She seemed to bring out the carefree side of him that he had long ago put aside since he agreed to train Anakin. He had tried his best to be a good role model for the young man and did his best to be the perfect Master he could be. Though, in the beautiful Senator's presence he didn't feel like he needed to hold things back. He allowed his more lighthearted former padawan self to emerge, the self he kept alive in his letters.

Obi-wan was glad to see he could behave so freely with Padme and not upset her or make her feel uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't proper conduct to act so—flirtatious? Yes, there he said it! There was no use beating around the brush. He was acting like a lovesick fool and he knew it.

"But nothing more must come of it," he said out loud to himself. "For I am a Jedi and attachments are forbidden." Yes, well he sounded convincing, now all he needed to do was tell it to Anakin.

***

Meanwhile, in another room Anakin was trying to figure out if he should tell Padme his feelings for not. For days now he had fought a push and pull battle with his inner psyche on whether he ought to even face his feelings let alone express them, but in the end he decided there was no greater force in the galaxy than love. Love was supposed to be this great thing, a thing even greater than the Force, right? You couldn't go wrong if you truly love somebody, right? And if Padme really loved him then there was nothing better in the whole world. And besides, there might be a chance that this was a copy of Padme and not even the real her—so technically if he screwed up then he'd have a second chance to confess his feelings to the real Padme instead. It was a win-win scenario. And after all, how could she not still care for him? She told him back when they first met that she'd always care about him. And just maybe that care had turned into love. He was now more mature than he was before, maybe he was mature enough to catch his Angel's eye.

Anakin took in a deep breath and decided it was time to find Padme. He knew the time was right. He was going to tell her how he felt.

The young Jedi knocked on the brown-eyed beauty's door and waited for her to answer. A few moments later, the door opened and revealed his perfect Angel. She was dressed in a long light pink gown and her hair was pinned loosely on her head. She looked so natural and relaxed that it nearly stole his breath.

Quickly, Anakin recovered and gave the lady a bow. "My lady, may I have a moment of your time?"

Padme beamed and replied, "Why of course, Ani. Please, come in."

A sting of irritation hit the young Jedi as he entered and closed the door. "Padme, please call me Anakin. Ani is a little kid's name and I'm a man."

The brown-eyed beauty frowned, "But, you'll always be my Ani to me. Though, I can see it bothers you so I'll stop, Anakin it is. After all, you are going to be a Jedi Knight."

Anakin smiled and said, "You mean a great Jedi Knight."

"My, what modesty," she said with a playful smile. "I'm sure Obi-wan would have something to say about that pride."

Anakin huffed. He knew Obi-wan didn't like it when he let his pride get out of hand. He said it wasn't the Jedi way, that a Jedi had to remember to be humble. However, Anakin didn't want to say something bad about his Master. He knew how friendly Padme seemed around him. Instead he said, "What Obi-wan doesn't know won't hurt him, my lady."

Padme opened her mouth in a mockingly shocked expression and covered her face with her hand. "Oh! Anakin, whatever will your Master say if he caught you talking like that?"

"Give me a break, Padme. Obi-wan is used to my stubborn ways. But, I didn't come here to talk to you about my Master. I came to talk about you."

Padme tilted her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to talk about us. Padme I have feelings for you. I care about you. Deep in my heart I know you care about me too."

The brown-eyed beauty was stunned. A love confession was not something she had expected. And she couldn't seem to break away from Anakin's powerful stare. He had such an intense look in his eyes and it made her feel both scared and thrilled at the same time. She didn't know that the young man had such passion bottled up inside him.

"Anakin, I-I don't know what to say."

Suddenly, the young Jedi approached her and grasped her hands in his own. He never broke his gaze. "Tell me you love me too, Padme."

"B-but, A-Anakin, I—"

Unexpectedly, the door opened and in walked Obi-wan. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Anakin holding Padme by the hands and way too close to her personal space. Plus, the young woman looked pale and frightened. The two also froze and blinked at the Jedi Master stunned.

"What the Sith is going on here?"

Anakin quickly removed his hold on Padme and stood directly in front of her and blocked her from his Master's sight. For a long minute no one said a word and Obi-wan had moved his hands to his hips in full angry parent-mode.

"Well?"

"I was just talking with Padme, Master. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me during our discussion. I think I'll go meditate. Have a good evening, Senator." And at those words, the young Jedi moved around his Master cautiously and entered the hall.

Obi-wan shook his head and closed the door behind him as he entered Padme's cabin. "Really, that young man might be the death of me yet."

However, the moment the door was shut tight, Padme came towards the Knight and gathered him up into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist under his robes and snuggled her face into his chest. Obi-wan was surprised, but managed to return the embrace.

In a joyful laugh he said, "Well, not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Padme continued to bury her nose into his tunic and breathed in his scent and then sighed. "Oh, Obi-wan. You saved me from utter disaster!"

Obi-wan smiled and gently began to stroke the brown-eyed beauty's back and head with his callous hands to soothe her. And in response, Padme grinned and closed her eyes and gently began to sway. She hummed contently and felt blissfully warm in his arms. It felt like a perfect moment and Padme couldn't have felt more at ease. Yet, a nagging feeling poked its way into Obi-wan's head. He wasn't here to play cuddle games. He had originally gone looking for his padawan and he was nowhere to be found. He had gone to ask Padme. He was supposed to have a talk with Anakin about the dangers of attachments. Attachments led to the Dark Side and therefore where bad and here he was hugging Padme. Boy, what a hypocrite he was turning out to be.

Reluctantly, Obi-wan removed himself from Padme's embrace. And to be on the safe side, he took a step back as well. He thanked the Force for his Jedi training or he didn't think he'd be able to control his attraction. He took a deep breath and said, "Padme. What sort of disaster are you talking about? What were you talking about with Anakin?"

Padme bit her bottom lip nervously and then began to pace. Mentally, she cursed. She wasn't normally a bundle of nerves, but then again feelings weren't the same as politics. Then, after a few steps she said, "Anakin told me that he loves me."

***

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean Anakin said he loves you?" shouted the Knight.

"I don't know! One minute we were just talking and the next thing I know he wants me to admit that I love him," said Padame exasperated.

"Well, did you say something to encourage him?"

"What! Of course not! I care about Anakin, but I'm don't think I'm in love with him, at least not like that."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and tried to release his emotions into the Force. It felt like he was ready to explode. On one hand he was shocked his apprentice would even think about pursuing Padme and on the other he was greatly relieved. Deep down, he was a bit jealous that Anakin would even dare try and capture his lady's affections, but he also felt badly that he had these feelings in the first place. He wasn't supposed to be jealous. He wasn't supposed to be possessive. He was supposed to be a stellar Jedi and talk his Padawan out of romance, not see him as a rival.

"When did things get to be so complicated?" he said out loud.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Obi-wan. I'll have a talk with Anakin and clear this whole misunderstanding up. After all, he can't jeopardize being a Jedi just because he's got a crush on me."

Obi-wan sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you understand, Padme. I had in mind to speak with Anakin myself, but it might have more of an impact coming from you instead."

Padme hummed in amusement. "I guess you're right, but it is kind of flattering to be somebody's first crush. In fact, I remember having quite a crush on you, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan smiled and replied, "Nonsense, I'm sure you had more regal suitors to catch your eye, Milady. Men who are younger and men who are of words and not sabers."

"Oh please, Obi-wan I cherish our time together. I haven't felt so at ease with anyone in a long time."

The brown-eyed woman then approached the Knight and took hold of his hand in hers. She gently bowed her head and gave him a shy smile while she blushed under her lovely lashes. Obi-wan felt his heart race at her touch. She really was too kind for words, but ultimately these little flirtatious outbursts had to stop.

Unhappily, Obi-wan removed his hand and took a deep breath. "Please, Senator. I deeply value your affections, but I don't think our actions have been very appropriate. I don't think we should continue showing our friendship in this manner. It implies the wrong sort of message and I wouldn't want to put you in any imposition."

Padme frowned and said, "What are you saying?"

Obi-wan couldn't believe it. Wasn't he being clear enough? Well, obvious not. He tried to mellow out by pacing and walked towards the window. "I'm saying I don't think we should flirt with each other so much. I know it's only fun and games, but to others it will seem wrong. You are a Senator and I am a Jedi. Attachments are forbidden."

The Jedi Master then closed his eyes. For Force sake! He was supposed to be having this talk with Anakin, not Padme. And why did this talk have to sound more and more like a break-up as he prattled on? It's not like they were in a relationship. Sure they were friends, but they hardly saw each other to make it really stick.

Suddenly, Padme stood right beside him and to his amazement actually smiled. "You're really too good of a friend to worry so much about me, Obi-wan. But I'm not going to let my reputation stand in the way of my friendships. Though, I understand your point and I will keep things strictly professional between us when we aren't alone."

Obi-wan rubbed his beard in thought and then lead them both to sit down. "That's not what I meant, Milady. I think we ought to have more boundaries not just publicly, but privately as well."

Padme gave Obi-wan a curious glance as she thought about what he said, but then her eyes widen in shock. "Oh! Do I make you uncomfortable? Is that it? Oh, I'm so sorry Obi-wan. I had no idea."

"What? No, that's not—" then the Knight paused. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to have Padme thought her invading his personal space was intrusive. It was the perfect excuse to stop her outward show of affection. If she thought he was uncomfortable then she'd stop holding his hand, kissing his cheeks and—wrapping her soft arms around him in a warm tender embrace. Oh, Sith! The lengths he'd go to remove temptation.

"I mean, yes. I was just too embarrassed to admit it, but I am uncomfortable. I'm so glad you understand."

Padme was relieved and said, "I'm glad too, Obi-wan. I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you, Milady. I'm glad we had this talk. Now, I really must be going. I need to speak with Anakin."

***

Meanwhile, Anakin was fuming. Damn! He was so close. He was sure his Angel was about to confess her love for him in return, but his interfering old Master had to walk in just at the exact same time and ruin everything. It wasn't like it was bad enough that the two of them were always laughing and talking with each other all the time. He knew the two were old pen pals, but still was all that quality time necessary?

The door then opened and in walked Obi-wan. He closed the door behind him and simply stared at his apprentice. He noticed Obi-wan seemed worried because he was touching his beard. His Master always touched his beard when he was worried. Obi-wan then sat down and slumped into his seat.

"Anakin, I can tell you haven't been mediating."

"I tried! Really! But, I can't. Not when I can't stop thinking, Master."

"Yes, I know. You've been thinking about the Senator."

Anakin was shocked and in a panic he said, "What? Did she tell you something?"

"No, there really is no need. You are quite transparent. I can guess what's been bothering you. But, I'm not going to lecture you about proper feelings. Instead, I'm going to remind you that you are a Jedi and a Jedi cannot have attachments. Attachments may lead to feelings of love, but they can also lead to feelings of possession, jealousy and hate. And people who are gifted with the use of the Force cannot allow themselves to fall victim to such negative feelings, Anakin. Those feelings lead to the Dark Side and that is very dangerous."

"But I can't help how I feel, Master. What am I supposed to do? I can't just ignore this."

"I'm not telling you to ignore your feelings, Anakin. I'm telling you to be cautious. Don't get sweep up in your feelings and forget your priorities."

Anakin sighed and sat next to his Master in a heap. "I'll do my best, Master."

***

TBC

* * *

Thank you for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Obi-wan had his talk with Anakin and Padme things started to smooth out. Anakin had resigned himself to do some much need prioritizing and training. While Padme stopped her carefree caresses, though if Obi-wan had to admit it, he actually missed. Obi-wan couldn't wait until they arrived at Coruscant and he was glad that their journey had finally come to an end.

When the small crew disembarked onto a platform just outside the Temple they were greeted by Master Windu and Senator Amidala along with her handmaiden, Sabe. The two Jedi bowed to the Senator and made their pleasantries to their fellow comrade.

However, Master Windu and the Senator couldn't take their eyes of the copy of Padme. The two identical women circled each other like a mirror and each gave the other a critical glare.

Amidala tentatively reached out with her hand and her double did the same and the two touched.

"It's incredible. She looks exactly like me. How is this possible?"

Obi-wan bowed to the Senator and replied, "Senator, remember your journey back home recently to Naboo? Well, while on the _Fortune_ you were injured and Captain Magpie was good enough to heal you inside a very special healing machine. However, the machine did more than heal you. It also created a double from your DNA. The Captain sent word to me of your double and had me retrieve her."

Amidala frowned, "You mean she exist because I was healed in the weird machine?"

"That is correct, Senator."

Amidala widen her eyes in shock. "Amazing."

Then, Master Windu coughed into his hand and gestured with his hand to a transport. "I think we should continue this conversation back at the Temple. I'm sure Master Kenobi, young Skywalker and our guest would appreciate some rest after their long voyage from Darsha. But first, I think we ought to confirm our guest's identity with a bio-scan."

The Senator nodded her head in agreement and the group then departed the platform, but she was still overwhelmed and in a daze. A double. A copy. And it was all because of a broken arm and a cut on her hand. It was so unreal. Amidala then realized she been staring at her doppelganger for a long time, but she couldn't turn away.

***

As the group made their way to the Temple medical wing, Padme leaned towards Obi-wan and said suspiciously, "I don't like it. She keeps looking at me."

Quietly, the Knight replied, "Padme, you do realize your staring just as much."

"But, how can this be? I thought Magpie was just making it up about me being a copy. And here I find that it's true. I-I don't even know who I am anymore."

Obi-wan felt badly for her, but he realized since their voyage that this woman was every ounce his friend down to the very last atom. He didn't want her to be distressed regardless of her identity and he gave her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her.

"Everything will be ok, Padme. I promise."

Padme looked at the Knight and tried to smile. "Thank you, Obi-wan."

The brown-eyed woman couldn't help but walk ahead to hide her blush. It had been days since she held Obi-wan's hand. She had made good on her promise to respect his wishes and to maintain some boundaries, but she never realized how much she'd miss his touch. She never realized how much she had taken for granted between them until they had limitations. Some how she felt starved. Some how she longed and even craved every look and every brush against her skin.

Once at the medical wing, Padme was changed into a med-gown along with the Senator. The two women were then thoroughly scanned by the medical-droids. It did not take long before the tests were over and it was announced that the two ever indeed identical.

"What does this mean, Master?" asked Anakin.

Obi-wan rubbed his beard and turned to Master Windu. "I don't know. What are your thoughts, Master Windu?"

"This is a highly unusual situation. Clones have no legal autonomy at the Core. She will have to have some kind of legal representation or guardianship while she is here or she will have no legal protection under the law. However, I'm not sure who would be her best advocate."

Obi-wan hummed and replied, "Yes, Captain Magpie said as much. Padme doesn't have anymore legal rights than a houseplant."

"A houseplant?" Master Windu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's Magpie's metaphor for the Senator's doppelganger. Apparently, he felt he could give her to me as a gift."

Master Windu smirked. "Is that so? Well, I guess that makes her your problem."

"What do you mean 'my' problem? You don't actually mean for me to keep her? That's—that's barbaric!"

Master Windu then began to leave the room. "I'm sure you'll figure out a civilized solution, Obi-wan. You always do. Now, I've got a meeting to go to. Please keep me posted."

Obi-wan began to follow Master Windu to the door. "You can't be serious! What do you expect me to do?"

"The copy isn't a threat, Obi-wan so she can stay. All the other legal matters are easy enough for you to handle, so as far as I am concerned the matter is resolved. An application for autonomy is your best bet." And with a swish of his Jedi robes, Master Windu was gone. Meanwhile, Obi-wan was stunned.

Out loud, the Knight said, "Well, I don't want a houseplant!" Obi-wan then made his way back to the medical wing, but paused and tried to center himself with the Force. He took several deep-calming breaths and felt more at ease. It wouldn't do well to come back angry. It would be a bad example for Anakin and he had to be strong for Padme—both Padmes. He had to remain calm.

With a sigh the Jedi Master finally felt prepared to re-enter the room and muttered under his breath still slightly annoyed, "What does Mace except me to do? Start my own harem?"

***

TBC

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, **gurnius**, **reviewperson** and **pronker**. I'm glad you like my story. And for pronker's chapterly reviews. I appreciate the comments. They help fuel my motivation. Again, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Obi-wan re-entered the medical wing he saw that both women had changed back into their clothes and that Anakin was talking politely to the Senator. Obi-wan caught the tail end of the Senator's very familiar sentence.

"—you've grown up so much, Ani. I hardly recognized you."

"Yes, Senator. So, I've been told, but you have grown even more lovelier."

"Oh my, such flattery!"

The Knight saw Anakin give the Senator a wide smile and say, "I'm only speaking the truth, Milady."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and sighed. It was like deja vu all over again. Did they really say such predictable things all the time? The Jedi Master then strode up to the group and gave the ladies a bow.

"I'm glad your examination is over with ladies."

Anakin then turned to address his mentor and asked, "What are we going to do now, Master?"

The Knight frowned and replied, "Master Windu has deemed this situation rather minor and has suggested that the second Miss Padme should be given a guardian to advocate her rights until such time she is able to petition for autonomy since clone are not recognized under Core law."

"Great," said Anakin. "So, who's going to be her guardian?"

"Yes, well Master Windu feelings it would be best if I became Miss Padme's guardian since she was gifted to me by Captain Magpie. He thinks that I should assume responsibility."

Suddenly, Senator Amidala spoke, "I think I should claim guardianship of Miss Padme."

"What?" exclaimed the two Jedi.

The Senator then crossed her arms over her chest and held her head up defiantly and said, "she is me, after all. I think she is my responsibility. I think I'd know what is best for me more than anyone else."

In response, Anakin replied, "But, wouldn't that be confusing? How would anyone know who their talking to if you're both the same?"

Amidala then gazed at her double and tilted her head in thought. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a twin sister. To have someone to share all your thoughts and experiences. It was just so eerie to have that wish come true. It wasn't like her double had a choice. No one could have predicted that the regeneration machine would have this affect. It was just a fluke—the luck of the draw, really.

"I always like the name Leia. Would it be all right if we address you as Leia?" she asked her doppelganger.

Meanwhile, the second Padme bit her lip in contemplation and sighed. She knew it would be rather confusing to have two people called Padme walking around and it didn't help that they were exactly the same. Maybe a difference name was a good idea, though deep down she resented the change because even though she was a copy, she didn't like being treated like some spare. For Pete's sake, Padme was her name too! Yet, the young woman didn't want to be difficult and consented.

"Yes, you may call me Leia for the time being. And I think I'd like to stay with the Senator instead of Master Obi-wan because I don't want to be an inconvenience and I can be of help to Amidala with her work and political affairs."

The Senator beamed at that last comment and said, "I haven't even thought of that. Wow, image all the work I could get done with two of me?"

Obi-wan said, "I'm glad we have this matter resolved. I'll get the paper work for guardianship and autonomy together so that we can gain Pa—I mean, Miss Leia her civil rights. In the meantime, I think Miss Leia should get aquatinted with her new identity and consider her future goals."

"Oh my, you're right Obi-wan. There can't be two Senators from Naboo. What am I going to do?"

The Knight then gave her a smile and said, "I'm sure whatever your plans are they will be wonderful. Don't fear, Milady you still have many opportunities."

Leia took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. She felt so grateful for her friend's supportive words. For a minute their she thought she'd have a panic attack. "Thank you, Obi-wan."

"Well, then," said the Senator—"Why don't I treat everyone out to dinner? I haven't seen my two Jedi in a long time. We have so much to catch up on."

Obi-wan smiled and said, "I'd love to, Senator."

Amidala then linked her arm through the Jedi Master's and began to guide them out of the medical wing. Yet, as they strolled away two sets of jealous eyes bore into their backs with pure envy. For Anakin, he could not believe that his Angel—his _original_ Angel would even think of hanging all over his Master's arm that way. What was it about his Master that they saw anyway? Well, the young Jedi was sure not to mess up this time. There was no substitute for _his_ Padme. He was going to do his best to have his Angel see him for the man he was and then she'd totally forget about his old Master. He resolved to not let those two spend a single moment alone.

Meanwhile, "Leia" could not believe what she was seeing before her very eyes. That—that hussy was pawing all over _her_ Knight while she was sworn to keep her distance. She was practically gazing at him all starry-eyed and dreamy like a lovesick teen. Leia felt like she could gag. Mentally, she said, "Well, whatever she can do, so can I do too." And with that resolve, she dashed to Obi-wan other side and linked her arm through his free one and smiled.

Now, Obi-wan had two Padme Amidalas on each arm and each one seemed eager for his attention. Inwardly, the Jedi felt more endanger than he had ever felt in his life. In his mind's eye, bells and whistles were sounding his emanate doom. It never ended well when you were the object of two ladies affections. Someone was bound to get hurt in the end. He had to plan his escape route as soon as he can.

However, unexpectedly both women startled to lace their fingers through his at the same time while each began to stroke his arms with tender caresses. It was such a lovely sensation that if he were a cat, he was certain he would purr in sheer delight. In fact, he couldn't help uttering a groan. Both women suddenly stopped their chatter on various restaurants and thrilled at the sound, meanwhile Obi-wan mentally cursed and wished the ground could swallow him up whole. Why did he have to be born sensitive to the Force? He could literally feel the excitement radiate from each of them. Force! It was almost more than he could bear.

Then, thankfully a transport was waiting for them just ahead to take them all to dinner and he practically leapt away from the two in order to open the shuttle door. Gallantly, he then bowed and gestured for the ladies to take their seats.

"Oh my, you are too kind, Sir Knight," said the Senator with a blush. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful evening."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be a very memorable night."

***

TBC

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. I really apperciate them. I don't really get that many, so thanks a bunch if you do. I usually write action things, not so much comedy. It always seems fake when you actually want to be funny. Like its forced. I hope this has got its kicks--I tried. Yet, I don't have really a rhyme or a reason. Writing for me just happens and I hope you just happen to like it. So, as always please enjoy.

--Miss Ink


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

During the evening out, the Senator and Miss Leia finally agreed on a restaurant they both liked and their group was brought to a private room away from the normal patriots. The atmosphere was surprisingly casual and it was filled with plush pillows and seating was set around a welcoming round dining table. The lighting was also very beautiful and intimate with a grand view of the city outside a large dome window.

Obi-wan inwardly sighed and couldn't help thinking, that things were looking suspiciously like a double date. Or even worse, like he was some kind of playboy dating a pair of twins. It didn't help that once they left the transport and strolled in that the two ladies instantly reattached themselves onto his arms. Good Lord, what was he ever going to do?

When the ladies made their way into the private room to seat, Obi-wan seized the opportunity and leaned in to whisper into Anakin's ear. "…Help me, Anakin."

The young Jedi gave his Master a perplexed look. "What?"

Obi-wan then directed Anakin's gaze over to the two women now seated happily on the plush velvet seats on the opposite side of them. Anakin frowned and said, "I thought you'd liked the attention?"

At this moment, there wasn't anyone else Anakin envied more than his Master. He had the pleasure of having two Angels hanging all over him. It would have been his dream come true. He didn't see what the problem was. He was beginning to think his Master was gay.

Then, the Knight sighed and replied, "Yes, I'm a Jedi Anakin, but I'm not dead. But, their advances are getting to the point were I can't ignore them."

Suddenly, the Padawan had a newfound respect his Master. He didn't think he'd be able to remain so—well composed. The Senator did seemed awfully carefree with her caresses. He'd seen her and the copy slip their bare hands under his sleeves and glide their fingers onto his skin. He knew what that kind of contact could do to someone sensitive to the Force. It was like watching uncensored foreplay. At the time, Anakin thought he'd explode with envy, but now hearing that Obi-wan was practically begging for his help to get away was a great relief.

And not for the first time, Anakin thanked the Force that Obi-wan Kenobi was his Master and not somebody else. He knew he could count on Obi-wan to be the perfect Jedi Knight.

***

Once seated at the table the group made their orders and received their drinks quiet swiftly. There was no doubt in Obi-wan's mind it had something to do with being with a well-known Senator.

Across the table, Amidala gave Obi-wan a serene smile and flushed as she said, "I'm so happy we got this chance to meet again, Obi-wan. I've missed you. I have always looked forwards to receiving your letters. They always brighten my day. Your friendship means a great deal to me."

Meanwhile, Anakin narrowed his eyes with disdain. He just couldn't figure it out. What the heck did his Master write to his Angel, anyway? What were in those letters? He knew Obi-wan was a good talker, but really, this was too much. His Master was a negotiator, not a Casanova. Anakin fumed. It should be him she ought to confide in, not Obi-wan!

Anakin said, "I've missed you too, Padme. May I write you as well?"

The Senator turned to the young man and smiled. "Of course you can, Ani. I've missed your company as well. Tell me all about the exciting adventures you've had since becoming a Jedi."

In response, Anakin beamed. This was more like it! The young Jedi then began to tell Amidala tale after tale of all the adventures he had that presented him in the best light. He wanted his Angel to see him as a mature man—a hero.

Meanwhile, Leia kept stealing glances at Obi-wan longingly. She wanted to apologize to him for acting so childishly and not respecting his wishes on maintaining boundaries. She should have never let her jealousy overwhelm her. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about that groan the Knight let escape. That deep masculine moan seemed to turn her insides to jelly.

As the evening progressed the food finally arrived and they all ate and conversed pleasantly. Obi-wan was beginning to feel relieved—like he could finally relax. With Anakin playing interference and with the Senator directly in front of him, he felt safe. It was turning out to be a wonderful evening after all, but no sooner had he thought it that he felt the light touch of Leia's hand on his knee.

It was the will of the Force that Obi-wan didn't drop his fork. It was such a light caress—innocent really, but the longing behind it made goose bumps emerge all over his body. Force! Didn't she know what she was doing to him? He didn't even know what in the world he could have done set her off. He was almost too afraid to look at her. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he did.

Softly, Leia said, "Obi-wan, I'm sorry for not keeping my word about boundaries. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I think I let myself get carried away. Can you forgive me?"

Obi-wan thought Leia's trepidation was so endearing that he gave her a smile and took her hand in his. He then rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to smooth her soft skin and then gave it a kiss. He replied, "Milady, there is nothing to forgive. I am unworthy of your affections."

Leia blushed and said, "But, isn't it I who is unworthy of you since I'm just a copy?"

"No, Milady. It is the rest of us who are blessed to have you."

"Oh, Obi-wan how can you say that? I'm not really Padme."

The Knight replied, "As a Jedi, I respect all beings, Milady. I only wish all of them were even half as charming as you. Copy or no copy."

Leia felt overwhelmed. "That's sweet of you, Obi-wan. Really, but I'm—I'm nothing more than—"

"A houseplant?" said Anakin.

"Anakin!" shouted his Master. What the heck was wrong with that boy? Though, before Obi-wan could stop him from speaking Anakin opened his big mouth again.

"But, Master that's what Captain Magpie said. That she was a houseplant. That's when he told you, you could have her. Like a birthday present."

"WHAT?" shouted the two ladies.

"No!" said Obi-wan. "It wasn't anything so vulgar. You must understand. It was meant to imply that you don't have any legal rights. Please, Milady. I have no intention of dishonoring you."

Leia gazed at her Knight and saw the worry written on his face. She didn't want him to feel bad. Especially if it was something the Captain said. The Captain always had a unique eye on any situation that Leia couldn't blame him. She knew Obi-wan was too much of a gentleman to "have" her in that way, yet he did "have" her anyway.

"Obi-wan, did I really belong to Captain Magpie on Darsha?"

The Knight replied, "I'm afraid so, Miss Leia."

"And, I'm a houseplant—legally speaking?"

"Yes, Milady."

Leia then smiled brightly at Obi-wan and said, "Then I guess I really do belong to you, Master Jedi. And until my petition for autonomy, you can't get rid of me."

Obi-wan was puzzled. "But, I thought you wanted to stay with the Senator?"

"No, that was the Senator's idea. Not mine. I've changed my mind. I would rather stay with you than others who wouldn't recognize me. It would be obvious to anyone who saw two Senator Amidalas that one of us was a clone. I'm not a Queen anymore. I don't have any use for decoys. And the Captain gave me specifically to you. That is unless you plan on giving me away too?"

In response, Obi-wan rubbed his beard in thought. "Oh, Force. No, Milady. I cannot in good conscious treat you in any other way than as a full fledge being. If you wish to stay in my care than I won't refuse."

As a result, Leia was overjoyed. She rose from her seat and gathered Obi-wan into a hug where he sat. She wrapped her arms around his head and pressed his face into her lovely body and kissed his forehead. "Oh, thank you, Obi-wan!"

Meanwhile, the Knight didn't say a word. He was so turned on that he closed his eyes and hummed. He so did not except to be surrounded in Leia's wonderfully intoxicating scent. She smelled so alluring, like vanilla and spring flowers. He was sure she'd taste just as delicious too. It would be so easy to just reach over a little and lick her slender neck. It was so tempting.

Then, unexpectedly the Senator said, "If Miss Leia wants to stay with Obi-wan and Anakin than that's fine with me. Do you still want to help me at the Senate? I'm still working on a renewal contract with the Core trade agreement."

Leia then released Obi-wan from her hold and he opened his eyes and allowed her to return to her seat. The two women then began talking about politics. Yet, the abrupt departure of Leia's warm embrace was like a bucket of cold water. What in the Sith was he thinking! Mentally, Obi-wan chastised himself. A Jedi—no, a proper gentleman would not fantasize about licking woman in front of others in a restaurant. It just wasn't done! And besides, any licking should be done behind closed doors. But, no—that kind of thinking wasn't helping. It was morally and ethically wrong for him to even think about such a relationship with Miss Leia. He was now her guardian, not her sugar daddy.

"Master, are you ok?" asked Anakin.

Obi-wan then looked at his Padawan and said, "Perfect. It's just been a very long day."

Anakin smiled and said, "Don't worry, Master. I've got your back."

***

TBC

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate your comments. I'm happy the comedy is showing through. I feel pretty good about this situational romance/comedy thing. I never knew making Obi-wan freak out would be so funny. I have no idea what to make up for the next chapter, but I'm sure it will come to me. Besides, I'm sure you've must have figured out by now that I'm pretty quick on updates. I'm usually a stop or go writer. Also plot wise, I think it is important to have "Leia" (Padme's clone) stay under Obi's care. This arrangment will also be Amidala's excuse to bug him at the Temple too.

As always, please enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Senator Padme Amidala looked longingly as her double walked away with Obi-wan and Anakin to a transport back to the Jedi Temple. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be in her shoes. To be able to spend some quality time with her handsome Knight and simply enjoy the luxury of just walking and talking in each others presence. It seemed like forever since she had any down time with any family or friends. It was always work and politics. She never got anytime for herself.

In some ways she envied Leia's new lease on life. The chance to start over. The change to do something different and perhaps more exciting. Things at the Senator were become predictable and she also feared more chaotic. Maybe she ought to take a break as well. Maybe she should relax a little and make sure her counterpart gets off on the right foot. After all, she wouldn't want to be suddenly alone without all she'd known. Maybe her parents would help too.

Amidala then decided she'd have to pay them a visit soon and help Leia adjust as well.

***

**Location: Jedi Temple, Obi-wan and Anakin rooms**

The next morning, Obi-wan got up late and realized he missed Anakin. The Padawan was likely training by himself this morning and let his old Master get some extra sleep. Obi-wan thought that was rather thoughtful and he strode into the study to check for any missed calls. He and Anakin had been off world for quite a while and he didn't know what they'd miss.

Obi-wan sat down at his terminal and saw he had a message. He activated the call and saw that it was Captain Magpie. Obi-wan rubbed his chin and wondered what the old pirate wanted. Was he calling to tease him? That would be so like him. The Jedi Master than played the message.

"Bad news, Kenobi! You know that client that made that regeneration machine? Well, they figured out that I touched their precious device and they are not happy. They are looking for the copy—and not in a friendly way either. They—well, they want to eliminate her. They have a no freebees policy, so just a heads up! Hide the little queen. Magpie, over and out."

Obi-wan could not believe this! Not only did that damn Captain dump him his responsibly, he also gave him an extra helping of problems to go along with it. The Knight then got up and scrabbled into his bag to see if he could find the data-pad Vic gave him about his client.

After a few minutes he had located the device and scrolled down the information and read that there was very little known about these beings known as the Jabberwocky. They were known to be very reclusive and that they lived on an Outer Rim world called Crom.

Obi-wan then return to his terminal and searched the Jedi archives on anything related on these Jabberwockies and the planet Crom. He spent several minutes making cross-references and double checking the data and it all turned up empty. It turns out that Magpie was right. There really was almost next to nothing on these beings at all.

Out loud, the Knight shouted, "Damn!" Why would Magpie even bother working for these people? Obi-wan then picked up the data-pad and read the Captain's footnote. As it turned out the Jabberwocky economy was terribly inflated and the pay was too good for the Captain to pass up. Obi-wan was exasperated. It was so typical. It was always about the money with Vic. If the job didn't conflict with his loose morality than it was all fine by him.

The only relevant data the Captain noted was that the Jabberwocky were non-humanoid and seemed to really like bargains. Obi-wan contemplated this information. Perhaps he could bribe them?

Then, unexpectedly the door chimed and Obi-wan wondered who it might be. He called for the door to open and in walked Miss Leia. However, unknown to Obi-wan it wasn't really Miss Leia. It was really Senator Amidala.

The Knight rose from his seat and and gave the young woman a bow. "Good morning, Milady. It's very nice of you to come and visit, but right now I don't think I would be very good company. I've gotten some rather bad news and this isn't really the best time."

Amidala was startled. "Oh, I'm sorry Obi-wan. What's the problem? Maybe I can help?"

In response, Obi-wan didn't think it would be a good idea to share. There was no need to cause alarm if he didn't have to. He didn't want her to worry. "It isn't a problem right now, but thank you for the offer."

Amidala gave the Knight a smile. "Well, why don't I go make us some tea. It might help you relax. I'll even cook us something to eat."

"You really are too kind, Milady. You don't have to go out of your way."

The Senator giggled and made her way to the kitchen. "Its no trouble at all, Obi-wan. I even bought over some sweets."

As Obi-wan accepted the generosity of his gracious guest a sudden realization occurred to him as he sat down and saw her fuss over his pots and pans. He suddenly realized he was attracted to Miss Leia as more than just a friend. He actually had feelings for her—non-platonic feelings. And somehow knowing this made him feel both liberated and frighten all at the same time, but he had to admit it was true. He was falling in love. He was falling in love with one of his best friends.

Obi-wan felt his heart pound inside his chest and somehow felt the world change all around him. It suddenly seemed so obvious. Suddenly—everything would never be the same again.

And yet, the Knight knew he was both blessed and doomed. There was no way as a Jedi would he ever have a chance to live happily with his very own Padme Amidala. She was destined to shine from a far like a star forever out of his reach. He could not grow attached. He could not place her above all others for the greater good. But, yet deep inside he already knew that it was a lie. What the Council and the other Masters didn't know was that he was already ensnared. Somehow, over the coarse of nine years or nine minutes she had captured his heart. It wasn't his alone anymore. It now belonged to her. A piece of him would now forever go with her everywhere she went.

Now, this small fragile woman with a heart of an angel had the power to make or break him with a word. And it was a power she didn't even know she possessed.

Meanwhile, Amidala could feel Obi-wan staring at her from behind. With a backward glance she looked at him over her shoulder as she placed a spoonful of sugar into a mug. And what she saw made her gasp. For there, seated at the kitchen table was Obi-wan Kenobi staring at her longingly with the look of love shining in his azure-gray eyes. There was such adoration in his gaze that Amidala felt her soul could catch on fire.

Nervous as a jackrabbit under the eyes of a hawk, Amidala poured the tea and placed the hash browns and sweets onto the table. However, she could not bring herself to meet the Knight's gaze. Her heart was racing and she felt incredibly shy. And then like a magnetic pull, she found herself being drawn closer then she had ever dared. Somehow, she found they were both standing and inching ever closer until they were now face to face. Then, not a hair's breathe away and without any warning at all, and without and other contact, they touched each other's lips and kissed.

The kiss was slow and gentle and filled with all the love and longing that Obi-wan felt inside his solitary heart. In that kiss lived all the hopes and dreams of a love that was never meant to be. It was a bitter-sweetness he could no longer deny and yet with this one simple kiss he felt more alive then he ever been before.

Slowly, the two parted to catch their breaths and lightly they allowed their foreheads to touch. Obi-wan then tenderly nuzzled his nose against her face and hair and breathed in her scent. And as he exhaled he whispered her name, "Oh, Leia…my Leia…I am yours."

Padme's eyes flew open and she pulled away with a gasp. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces onto the floor and then she heard a crash.

The two turned and saw Anakin standing at the doorway with Leia standing at his side. Obi-wan saw that Anakin had thrown his lightsaber onto the floor and he was literally boiling over with rage.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

***

TBC

* * *

Cliff hanger! I thought I'd pull it back from the humor a bit and bring out the romance. It is a "romantic" comedy after all. And just to make note, in case you didn't know a jabberwocky is the name of a dragon in "Alice in Wonderland." It's a cool name and sounds Star Wars-ish. Also the planet name, "Crom" well I think I got that from "Conan the Barbarian." It's the name of Conan's god. Like, "I swear by Crom, that I will destroy you!" Argh! Take my manliness! God, I swear I know useless facts. Any way, please write me a review. They boost my moral. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amidala felt shattered. How could Obi-wan do this to her? How could he? How could he want to be with her copy—her clone, and not her? After all, she was real. She was the original. Why wouldn't he want the real thing?

Amidala couldn't believe it that her dream come true of actually sharing a kiss with her sweet Knight was all a lie. That he would dare cross the line of their friendship with—with that—that _houseplant_! Amaidala had never before felt so betrayed in her life.

SLAP!

In the heat of Amidala's rage she landed a blow across the Jedi Master's face so hard that it left a red burning sting in its wake. Then, she cried, "Obi-wan. How could you? How could you care about _her_!" She then pointed at Leia and then gestured to herself. "And not care about _me_! I'm the one who's real! I'm the one who has been your friend, not her. It was me. I thought you loved me."

Then, suddenly Amidala began to weep and she quickly began brushing away her tears with her hands and then rushed past Anakin and Leia and left the apartment.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan had absolutely no idea of what to do. Was he really so mixed up inside to confuse one woman for another? Was he only just projecting what he felt for Padme onto Leia? Had he been wrong? Force! Why couldn't things be easier? Like slaying a Sith or something.

He didn't know if he should let her go or go after her. He was so perplexed. And before he could even really contemplate his options he was hit again, but this time he got punched in face by Anakin. The force of the impact had sent his Master to the floor and caused a blemish to emerge around his eye. The wounded young man could not believe what his Master had just done.

"You lair!" shouted the Padawan—"I thought you didn't like Padme that way. I even thought that you were gay! How could you do this to me? How can you love her when you knew how I felt? My god, I'll never trust you again Obi-wan, never—I don't want to be your apprentice anymore. I can't!"

And with a heart overwhelmed with the rejection and betrayal, Anakin stormed out of the room and out into the world to lament his despair. Meanwhile, Obi-wan could not even begin to fathom all that just happened. Where did he go wrong? This was such a nightmare. Not only was he slapped for kissing the wrong girl, but he was also punched in the face and denounced by his own apprentice. He had no idea would be subject to such violence.

The Knight then took note that he was not alone. Leia still lingered in the room and she seemed to be torn between indecision. She looked like she wanted to stay, but then again she might leave. Though, not that it really mattered now. Obi-wan was certain that it might be safer for him if she did leave. He was already two for two and he didn't want to go for three.

However, Leia sighed and stiffly came to the Knight and helped him to sit back down onto a kitchen chair. Though, at first, Obi-wan had cringed. He was afraid she had decided to give him a slap too, but she was thankfully very gentle and resigned. Obi-wan gave the lady a weary look and said, "You aren't going to try and hit me too, are you?"

"No, as much as I want to, I'm not going to hit you, Obi-wan," she replied.

Obi-wan then let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slowly placed his hand over his aching head. He was sure to have a shiner. Softly, he mumbled, "Thank the Force."

Yet, Leia heard his comment and frowned. She then gave him a serious look and marched over to the cooler to grab some ice and forcefully wrapped it in a clean washcloth and placed it over his black eye. The Knight hissed and gave her a nod of thanks, but she quickly spun around and placed her hands over her face and groaned.

"Why?" she shouted.

"What?"

Leia then turned about and placed her hands on her hips and said, "Why, Obi-wan? Why did you do it? Why did you kiss her!"

Nervously, Obi-wan looked up at Leia with one gray-blue eye while covering the other with the icepack and stared transfixed. Frankly, he wasn't sure he should tell her. It hadn't really been his day for confessions. And so far he was done one friend and one apprentice. He didn't think he'd have much luck if he told her. It was bad enough that he even dared kiss anyone of the brown-eyed beauties to begin with.

The then closed his eyes and sighed. He was already in hot water as it was so he might as well come clean. And after all, it was a Jedi's duty to face problems and not to ignore them. Thus so, Obi-wan open his good eye and said, "I kissed her because I'm in love with you."

"What?" she cried— "What do you mean you kissed her because you love me? That doesn't make any sense."

Obi-wan knew that it had once again come out all wrong and he then reached over and took Leia by the hand and sat her down beside him. He then patiently explained, "Leia—Padme—whatever you wish to be called. It doesn't matter. What I meant to say was that I kissed Miss Amidala because I thought she was you because I knew you'd be here at the Temple and not her. I was under the impression that I was really kissing you. It was a misunderstanding."

In response, Leia was shocked. She pulled her hand way from the Knight and exclaimed, "You—you thought you were kissing me? You, love me? But, why?"

"It's hard to explain."

Leia then lifted up her head and met the Knight's gaze and said, "No, Obi-wan. No, I want an answer. It's true what Am—I mean what she said, I'm not really real. She is. She's the person who's been writing you all these years and not me. Why would you break that friendship over me?"

Obi-wan then rose from his chair and placed the icepack down on the table and began to pace. "I don't really know. I can't really explain it. And you're right. It doesn't really make any sense." He then turned to Leia and said, "But, all I know is one moment I was fine. Friendship, serve, duty, honor—I was content, but then I looked at her and I thought it was you and suddenly I realized I wanted more. It suddenly occurred to me that I loved you—that I was yours. I so wanted to be yours. I am yours. And, I wanted you to be mine."

Silently tears then appeared in Leia's eyes. She didn't know how long she dreamt of Obi-wan saying those words to her. She did not know how long she wanted him to love her the same way she loved him. And suddenly she felt so happy she thought she would break. Yet, she was afraid he would change his mind. She was afraid he'd realize he did want to kiss Amidala. That it was really Amidala and not her poor counterfeit that he loved instead and then she'd be alone and lost.

"Oh, Obi-wan. I wish I could believe you."

The Knight then rushed to her side and bent down to seize her hands and gave each one of them a kiss. "Leia, please. I'm telling you the truth. I meant what I said. I love you."

"But what if it's her you really love and not me?"

Obi-wan smiled at how sweet his dear lady looked and tenderly he reached up and lifted her chin so that he could see her tear streaked face. He replied, "Then I would have never have called her Leia, if I had wanted Padme."

Leia gasped and then threw her arms around her Knight and buried her tears into his shoulder and held him tightly. She knew she was probably a snot weepy mess, but she didn't care at all. Nothing matter at all, but Obi-wan. Her wonder, magnificent Obi-wan! Her noble Knight loved her and only her!

"Oh, Obi-wan. I love you too. I love you. I love you!"

Leia then pulled back a bit and rained small kisses all over his face, neck and chin and everywhere else she could reach because it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. He loved her and she was so happy. Yet, some of Leia's enthusiasm touched Obi-wan's sore spots and cautiously he stilled her movements and backed away.

"Please, Leia. That sort of hurts at the moment."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said. Leia forgot all about Obi-wan's black eye and red cheek. She was so caught up in being happy that she forgot he was hurt. Reverently, she began to smooth his skin with her warm touch and she saw him smile and close his eyes.

And with a sigh, he said, "Ahhh…yes, that is much better."

Leia giggled and said, "I thought you said you didn't like it when I touched you. That it made you uncomfortable."

Obi-wan in response kept his eyes closed and replied, "Oh, yes that—that was a complete lie."

"What!" Leia then gave the Knight a playful shove and said, "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to lie."

"That's nonsense. Jedi can lie. They are just not encouraged to lie. I however did not lie. You made up that whole idea about 'uncomfortable feelings' all on your own. I was just trying to create boundaries for reasons of self-preservation. For you, Milady have no idea how much you affect me."

Leia tilted her head in confusion, but continued to massage Obi-wan's neck and head as she spoke. "I affect you? You always seem so in control. I had no idea you felt this strongly about me. I thought you were actually being very cold."

Obi-wan then opened his eyes in disbelief. "You can't be serious? Don't you know how much you _and_ Amidala have been torturing me? Don't you understand that as a Jedi I can sense what you're feeling? That when you touch me on contact that I can't block your emotions? I'm sorry, Milady but you and the Senator have been both rather horny and it was literally driving me insane. I had to tell you something."

Leia was appalled. She stopped touching the Knight all together and was so—so ashamed. She moved away from the Jedi Master with a blush and said, "Obi-wan, why didn't you say anything?"

The Knight rose from the floor and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on a chair opposite her sit and said, "Well, I knew you'd be embarrassed if I had mentioned it and I wasn't offended. It's really quiet flattering. But, I can assure you I craved you just as much as you had me, Milady. And please believe me when I say that such ability is more of a curse than an advantage. I know such feelings cannot be helped, but it is really so much worse when you have more than your own passions to deal with."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Oh, trust me Leia, you are a very attractive woman."

"But, I thought you were gay?"

"WHAT!" Obi-wan then tried to remain calm and took a deep breath and said, "I mean—why would you think that?"

Leia shyly replied, "Well, we knew each other for so long and you never seemed interested and I near even seen you look or tell me anything even close to an infatuation so I just assumed you were. I also deliberately came on to you every chance I could take and you never even seemed to care."

Obi-wan then turned away from her gaze and shook his head. "I can't believe this. Does everybody just assume that a dedicated Jedi is somehow gay?"

"Well, come on. Didn't you ever think that Yoda or Master Windu was gay?"

"That is just wrong, Leia. Devoted Jedi are not all gays. That is a terrible misconception." Obi-wan then turned about and crossed his arms across his chest with a pout.

Leia giggled and then moved her chair right next to his and snuggly wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head on his shoulder. It felt so wonderful to be close to Obi-wan. She pressed her nose into his tunic and inhaled. He smelled so wonderfully masculine that it thrilled her from the inside out.

"Come on, Obi-wan. Even as a Padawan I'm sure it crossed your mind too."

For a long pause, he didn't say a word. Not one peep, but reluctantly he sighed and gave him. "Oh, all right. As a Padawan I did think that about the Masters. Are you happy now? And really, that's what Anakin said to me too. It must be some kind of phase."

TBC

I finally up dated. Sorry, I've been putting more energy in my other story, "Out of Time" and living in the outer world of the net. Plus, I had no idea of what to do with Obi (writer's block). Obi was in such a bind that I had no clue on how to go forward. Hopefully, this isn't so bad, but I have to try and think of how he and Leia (Padme's clone) will fix all there problems. But, definitely keep a look out for Jabbawockies.

Please keep reviewing and reading. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 11**

"What do we do now, Obi-wan?" asked Leia.

The Knight smiled down at the brown-eyed beauty snuggled up at his side and replied, "Oh, I can think of plenty that you and I can do together, Leia. Things we can do best say in the bedroom perhaps?"

Leia giggled and flushed and said, "No, Obi-wan. I meant our situation. Padme and Anakin both stormed out of here and they are both still upset. You need to fix things with Anakin and we both need to have a talk with Padme."

In a whining tone, Obi-wan said, "But I'd much rather get more intimately aquatinted with you."

Leia was appalled. "Obi-wan, since when have you ever shrugged off your duties for personal reasons?"

The Knight beamed and replied, "Since, I got a hot new girlfriend. And anyway I know how Anakin ticks. Once he's angry there is no getting through to him. Give him a little time to cool off and then we will talk. Also there is something I've been thinking about doing to you since the restaurant."

Obi-wan then bent his head and leaned down towards Leia's neck and lavishly licked her throat from her shoulder to a spot just behind her ear. Then reverently he sighed into her hair and whispered to her in a low voice, "Oh, my beautiful Leia, you taste divine. You smell so lovely, like vanilla and Nabian wild flowers in the countryside."

In response, Leia shivered with want and closed her eyes. She whimpered longingly into his embrace and she turned around to face him and moved to sit on his lap and rained kisses onto his face and lips. Hungrily, she licked the seal of his mouth and touched her tongue with his. Obi-wan groaned with desire and supported her body with his strong hands on hip and back. However, Leia could not get close enough to her Knight and she pulled away a bit to swing her leg free and sat straddling him instead. She then snaked her arms around his shoulders and began to raid his lips with burning kisses.

Obi-wan growled with want in reply to Leia's dominance and then aggressively pulled her close and ground his pelvis to hers but once the friction was sparked they both gasped with pleasure and pulled away at the same time.

"I—I think we may be moving too fast."

Leia slowly closed her eyes to calm her racing heart and panted. "Y-Yes, I think so too. But, oh my god Obi-wan, I don't think I could ever live without you." The brown-eyed beauty then leaned down and playfully licked and nipped at the Knight's pulse point till he shivered and fisted her gown tightly.

"Please, Milady. That isn't helping."

Leia then pulled back and said, "Sorry, but you're so—so sexy. And now that I know you love me, that you want me, I don't think I can stop myself. I don't think I could waste another moment without you, Obi-wan."

At her words, the Knight sighed and said, "Oh, Leia. You torture me. I feel the same way you do, but you're right. Now is not the time. Being together without your autonomy and I without notice to the Council will only serve to taint our love. When we are together I want to be free to tell the whole world how much you mean to me. I want all to know that you are my lady."

Leia was deeply touched by her noble Knight's words and she hugged him tightly and answered, "Yes, Obi-wan! That's what I want too."

Then, without warning the door opened and in walked Anakin. The young Jedi shouted, "Obi-wan! Obi-wan come quickly, some weird monsters came and took Padme!"

Yet, when the Padawan saw his Master and his Angel's copy snuggled intimately on one chair he froze. And with a roar he cried, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Anakin!" exclaimed Leia. The brown-eyed beauty then disentangled herself from Obi-wan's lap and smoothed out her gown. The Jedi Master then rose and pulled his tunic more firmly into his belt.

Obi-wan then said, "Anakin, please, tell me what's happened to Padme?"

The Padawan shook his head and pointed at the now empty chair and yelled, "No. No! I can't believe this. I can't believe you. First, Padme, now Leia. What kind of man are you? You're like a man-whore!"

"Anakin, please. Who took—"

"And you!" Anakin then turned to Leia. "How could you throw yourself onto someone like him? Someone who was kissing some other woman only two minutes ago? How could you even choose a man like him? You are nothing like the real Padme. The real Padme had more self-respect than you ever did. You—you harlot!"

"Padawan!"

Leia fumed. She resented Anakin's accusations. How dare he! Nobody called ever called her names and got away with it. Leia marched up to the Padawan and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare ever call me a harlot again, Anakin Skywalker! And please, just get off your high horse for a minute and tell us already about what happened to Padme. Who took her? What are you talking about?"

The Padawan blinked, dumbfounded for a moment and said, "She was taken by some strange beings. They were huge and dangerous looking, but before I could get to her they had already taken off on a transport. I don't know where they went."

Leia was horrified. "Oh my! Obi-wan, we have to do something. We can't let Padme get kidnapped."

Obi-wan swiftly moved to retrieve his outer Jedi robe and began to head out to the front door. "Right, Anakin, you are with me. We will resolve our private disagreement at some other time. We will track these beings and return Senator Amidala safely. And as for Miss Leia, I want you to remain here at the Temple. Inform Master Windu of what has happened and that we will contact him soon. And it is imperative that you stay here."

"But, we don't know who took her," said Anakin.

"I do," answered the Knight.

"Who?"

"Jabberwockies."

...

TBC

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey! I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. My well has run a little dry, but I think I got some of it back with this lastest chapter. So, stay tune for when Obi and Ani meet the Jabberwockies and when Obi has to tell Mace and Yoda about his "attachment" status. I hope you enjoy reading it and please, please write me a review. I like getting feedback. That somenbody is reading this thing.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Double Trouble

**Chapter 12**

It actually wasn't that hard to track down the Jabberwockies and discover they were staying at a very expensive hotel on Coruscant. It appeared since the Jabberwocky economy was so inflated that they had a complete shopping field day at the Core and bought up shiploads of supplies and merchandise like it was going out of style. Obi-Wan and Anakin found the room where the alien travelers were staying and knocked on their door. Anxiously, Anakin placed his hand over his lightsaber and waited though Obi-Wan noticed and tried to keep his apprentice at ease.

"Anakin, please let's try to be peaceful about this before we do anything aggressive."

The Padawan turned and said, "I can't believe you. I told you I don't want to be your apprentice anymore. You are not my Master, Obi-Wan. You betrayed me."

The Knight sighed and faced the young Jedi exasperatedly and replied, "Really, Anakin? And what do you intend to do? Hmm? Quite the Order and go back to Tatooine as a mechanic? Or become some kind of moister-farmer? Because I don't any other Master would take you in for accusing me of interfering with your love life."

Furious, Anakin turned about and said, "Well, at least I'd be away from you. Force! I don't even know what she sees in you. I even told you I had feelings for Padme yet you told me to back away while you were trying to win her for yourself. Why don't you just admit it? You're in love with Padme and want to keep her. You just picked Leia because she was more convenient."

Obi-Wan was appalled. He never heard anything so ridiculous in his life. "Fine. I'll admit it, I do have feelings for Miss Leia, but I am not trying to sabotage you, Anakin. I told you to back away and maintain your priorities because it is my duty as your Master to make sure you become a Jedi. I thought becoming a Jedi was your dream, not to pursue a relationship with the Senator. And it was never my intention to fall in love either, but I'm not choosing Leia out of convenience. I see both women differently and I know whom I love, but I won't make our relationship something low or secret. I fully intend to tell the Council about my feelings and I will accept their judgment no matter what."

Suddenly, the door flew open and out pokes the head of a large lizard creature with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a frill-skinned mane that moves and twitches like disembodied snakes. A long slender tongue then slivers out and touches the air out in the hall cautiously and a pair of huge red eyes spot the two Jedi and drinks in their forms with a snort.

Then, in a lovely feminine voice the creature spoke, "Would you two gentlemen stop talking so loudly out in the hall? It's disturbing my nap."

Flabbergasted, the two Jedi don't know what to say. They can't seem to get over the fact that such a monstrous head is speaking with such a charming voice—or more mysteriously, where the voice is coming from since the creature clearly doesn't have any lips. However, Obi-Wan is the first to recover and he gives the creature a bow.

"Forgive us, hum—Miss? But, are you a Jabberwocky?"

The large creature blinks and gives the Knight a sniff and then replies, "Why, yes. I'm a Jabberwocky. My name is Madame Wookahma, but you may call me Ginger. Now, what is it that you two gentlemen want?"

Obi-Wan said, "Well, Madame Ginger I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. We are here because we believe you have taken a young woman named Padme Amidala."

Ginger replied, "Oh, you're mistaken Master Kenobi. We have no such person here."

"You lie!" roared Anakin. "I saw you Jabberwockies kidnap Padme with my own two eyes."

The she-beast then shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Skywalker, but that is not true. My business partner and I were simply taking back our unpurchased property. Such a strange phenomenon cannot be allowed to go on causing havoc. And what you believe to be this—Padme is actually an unregistered clone. We can't have such loose ends roaming about. It could cause identity theft."

Obi-Wan could not believe what he was hearing. "Madame Ginger, you can't equate Miss Padme to a counterfeit credit. She is a living and breathing sentient being. Oh, for Force sake! She's not a blasted houseplant!"

"Well," said Ginger. "As I understand it, clones are nothing more than houseplants—at least according to the law. And unless you gentlemen have anything else to say I will bid you two a good day."

Though, suddenly Anakin barred the door from closing with his hand and said, "Yes, I do have something to say. You've got the wrong woman. The person you took wasn't the clone; it was the real Miss Padme. The clone you're looking for is back at the Temple under the protection of the Jedi."

"What!" shouted Ginger.

"Yes, now hand over Miss Padme or we'll charge you and your business partner for kidnapping."

Ginger then flattened her scale-covered mane and drew her head back inside the apartment and spoke from within the room. "Oh, dear me. I must leave word with Walter. I must clear up this copy business before it gets out of hand. Oh, please do come inside gentlemen. I'll go collect Miss Padme and we can then go to the Temple together."

-0-0-0-

When Padme entered the seating room and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin she felt her heart sore and she quickly rushed over to give the Knight a hug. She pressed her face into his rough brown robe and sighed.

"Oh, Obi-Wan! I knew you'd come rescue me."

Tenderly, the Knight embraced the brown-eyed beauty and rubbed her back. "I'm glad to see you're safe, Miss Padme. But, you must know that these beings are here for Leia. These Jabberwockies were the ones who created the healing machine that made her in the first place. I was warned not long ago by Captain Magpie that they would come for her and view her as property."

Padme was horrified. "Oh no, Obi-Wan. I can't let these beings take Leia."

Anakin said, "But, I thought you didn't like her, Padme. Isn't she getting in the way of what you want?"

The brown-eyed beauty frowned and looked at Anakin with steal in her eyes. She replied, "No, Ani. I would never hurt somebody like that just so I could get what I want. I couldn't live with myself if I let something like that happen. How can you even say such a thing?"

Pensively, Anakin bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry, Padme. You're right. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Yet, all this talk of wanting and petty desires were all wearing thin on Obi-Wan's nerves. He wanted to be done with all this talk of romance and ownership. Irritated, he said, "Can we please just forget about our sorted love-triangles for a moment and just go back to the Temple already? I for one, would like to put this all behind us as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, Anakin was glad for his mentor's out burst and replied, "Yes, let's go, Master."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note**: Well, sorry about the long wait for an update, but I've been a bit stumped on where to go with this story and humor isn't really my thing. I think my strong suit is action and drama. Though, I hope you like the Jabberwocky. I hope Ginger isn't what you expected. And if your interested you can see what a Jabberwocky is supposed to look like online - . . It's kind of cool and scary.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Double Trouble

**Chapter 13**

When Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and Madame Ginger arrived at the Temple they were greeted by Master Windu. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the Knight and said, "Obi-Wan, what the hell happened to your face?"

For a moment Obi-Wan had no idea what Mace was talking about, but when he touched his face he felt the sting of his black eye and sighed. "Right, the eye. Yes, well I'd rather not talk about it right now, Mace. Perhaps another time. Where is Miss Leia?"

"I believe she is still at your quarter's Obi-Wan, but what's this trouble I hear about Jabberwockies? I've never heard of such beings."

The Knight sighed and pointed to Ginger and said, "Yes, well this is Madame Ginger. She's responsible for the device that created Miss Leia. She and her business partner have come to the Core in order to recover their stray copy of Miss Padme. However, they recovered the wrong woman and now they want to take Miss Leia."

Obi-Wan then stepped closer to Mace and whispered, "We can't allow that to happen, Mace. I need to know if the documents for Miss Leia's autonomy have been completed yet?"

Master Windu gave Ginger a weary glance before replying. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but Miss Leia's documents have been hold up in red tape. She still doesn't have full personhood yet. The only thing I can do is grant her sanctuary, but then it won't take long for the Jabberwockies to override it since they technically own her as property."

Frantically, the Knight said, "Well, we better do something, Mace or they are going to do Force knows what to her when they take her back home."

Yet, unexpectedly Ginger leaned her massive head towards the two Jedi and said, "Excuse me, gentleman, but I can hear everything you two are saying. We Jabberwockies have very good hearing. Now, I heard you have my clone and I demand that you return her to me at once."

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan. "I won't let you harm Miss Leia. You've no right to kill an innocent woman whose only crime is existing. Such cruelty is nothing short of evil."

In response, Padme felt her heart flutter in her chest over Obi-Wan's passionate plea for this was the gallant knight she loved and admired. Yet, her feelings were like a bitter pill because she knew that he cared for Leia and not her. She still didn't understand how it happened. Why didn't Obi-Wan love her?

Though, Ginger simply giggled and said, "Oh my! You've got it all wrong, Jedi Kenobi. Walter and I don't plan on killing the copy. That would be a big waste of an opportunity."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then, what exactly do you plan to do with Miss Leia?"

"Why, we plan to sell her off as an exotic pet."

"A pet?" echoed Master Windu.

Ginger shook her enormous head joyfully and said, "Yes! You might think it's strange, but you humans are so cute and tiny. Walter and I can make a fortune in selling the clone off as a luxury item."

Meanwhile, everyone was flabbergasted. They just couldn't believe what they were hearing. Humans as pets? It was unthinkable—and utterly degrading. There was no way in either Obi-Wan's or Anakin's mind that Leia would be happy living the life of a houseplant. The woman had too much ambition to lead the life of a simpleton.

"Are you out of your mind!" roared Anakin. "That's ridiculous! That's like me saying I hate machines and that Obi-Wan loves flying! It's never going to happen."

Ginger then gave a surprisingly good impression of the cold shoulder and replied, "Well, I don't think you have any say in the matter, Mr. Skywalker. Now, if you please, I would like to gain back my property."

Though, out of nowhere came Captain Magpie with Leia from the Temple. The two saw the group and approached them casually. However, when the Knight saw them he thought he'd die on the spot from a heart attack. What in the Force was Magpie doing? Why the Sith would that pirate bring Leia here? Didn't he know this was the last place he wanted her to be?

With a groan, Obi-Wan marched up to the Captain and saw Vic had on his best smile. Obi-Wan grabbed him by the collar and said in a harsh tone, "What the hell are you doing here? You troublemaker! And why did you bring Leia here?"

Smuggly, Magpie laughed and yanked his jacket free and said, "Relax, old friend. I've got a plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

Magpie smiled brightly and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and replied, "Patience, Kenobi."

Then, the one-eyed Captain marched up to the Jabberwocky and bowed. "Greetings, Madame Wookahma. I hope you remember me, Captain Magpie? I was commissioned to transport your healing device that caused this little mishap."

Ginger tilted her head and examined the Captain closely. "Oh, yes. I remember. The one eyed human. What is it that you want Captain Magpie? Can it wait until another time? I'm actually quite busy at the moment."

"Yes, but my business is about the clone too, Madame. And I believe I have a solution to everyone's problem."

"Oh?"

"Absolutely, Madame," grinned the Captain. "I would like to buy Miss Leia off your hands."

"WHAT!" shouted the doppelganger. Leia then launched herself at Magpie and pulled him about to face her. Enraged, she said, "This is your brilliant plan! You said you could solve everything. I thought you knew what you were doing!"

Magpie sighed and rolled his eye. "Force! Your faith in me is amazing."

The Captain then placed his hand on top of Leia's head and turned to Ginger and said, "I want to buy this clone. I'll give you twice your asking price in Core currency. That should be worth triple or four times the amount on Crom."

Ginger waggled her tail wildly with greed. She knew full well how much of a steal that amount of cash would be. Happily, she replied, "You've got yourself a deal, Captain Magpie. Just as soon as I return to my hotel suite I'll draw you up a receipt."

Magpie nodded his head in agreement. "Splendid, Madame Wookahma. Just forward the information to my ship's contact."

Then, without another word the Jabberwocky merrily began to descend the Temple entranceway and headed towards the transports.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**pronker** - hey! Thanks for reviewing. I know it's been a while since I written an update. I know I'm notorious for writing stories up quick, but comedy is kind of hard for me. I did have this worked out in my head before hand. I just never got around to it till now. I've recently been putting a lot of energy in my AU Star War stories which is turning into a saga. So, don't worry-this will have an ending. But, I hope you enjoyed the twist. I love writing twist.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Double Trouble

**Chapter 14**

Leia could not believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe she just allowed herself to be bought off and sold to that rascal-one-eyed-peacock-space-dog Captain Magpie again. Annoyed, the doppelganger glared at the Captain with hatred and said, "So, what do you plan on doing to me now, Captain?"

Smiling, Vic replied, "Well, I always wanted a maid."

However, Leia swatted at his arm and shouted, "Don't give me your nonsense you swindler! You said you'd help me. I had no idea this is the kind of help you were offering. It's so demeaning!"

"But I thought you'd be glad to be rid of the Jabberwocky?"

Though, before Leia could reply Obi-Wan cupped her mouth with his hand and leaned her back to his chest and said, "Yes, Miss Leia is very grateful, Magpie. In fact, I'm sure she'd be happy to know you plan on returning her to my custody until she can gain her autonomy."

The Captain then gave the Knight a false pout and said, "Oh, Kenobi, you take away all my fun. And here I was planning on tying a ribbon around her pretty little neck and presenting her to you as a proper gift."

At those words, Mace raised an eyebrow in response to the Captain's colorful comment, but wisely remained silent. And as far as the Jedi Master was concerned the matter was closed. He knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't let Magpie keep Leia and he knew that Magpie was a trusted friend of Master York. He knew she was in good hands.

"Obi-Wan, Vic, I can see that this situation is resolved so I'll leave you two to figure out the details. But, I expect a full report on my desk soon Master Kenobi and I also recommend that you go to the medical ward and have a healer look at that eye. I hope whomever you got into a fight with that you came out ahead."

Yet, Leia was the one that answered when she finally pulled Obi-Wan's hand away from her face. "Oh, Obi-Wan won me far and square, Master Windu."

Shocked, the Council Jedi stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his brow. He slowly turned and stared at the Knight questionably and said, "I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means, Obi-Wan."

The Knight sighed and moved to stand next to Leia and took hold of her hand. He humbly looked at the ground and replied, "I'm afraid so, Mace. I was going to tell you after the situation was resolved, but I see no point to delaying the inevitable. It's true, Miss Leia and I have formed an attachment. I was planning on waiting till Leia gained her autonomy till we make any plans, but I understand if you wish for me to wait for Anakin to finish his training before I resign my place in the Order."

In answer, Mace shook his head and held up his hand to stop Obi-Wan from speaking any farther. "Wait! Hold up for a minute. Are you telling me that you love Miss Leia and plan on leaving the Order so that you two can be together?"

Magpie shouted, "Force! She's a man-eater."

However, Obi-Wan stepped forward and said, "I'll accept your decision, Master Windu, no matter what you and the Council decide, I will leave if I must in order to be with Leia."

Fuming, Mace replied, "You put me in an awkward position, Obi-Wan. One that I unfortunately not surprised to be in."

"What?"

"That's right you, fool. Didn't you think I'd know if my friend were in love? I just assumed you were too good of a Jedi to actually do anything about it. But, officially I can tell you that your situation will be formally presented for review with the Jedi Council. They will likely take a vote to determine if they think you can still function as a Jedi while having an attachment. I think your personal history and achievements speak for themselves and they will vote in your favor. Though, to be perfectly honest, I couldn't be happier for you."

Meanwhile, everyone was surprised. They had no idea the Council was willing to be so lenient. Obi-Wan was certain he'd be expelled. He was stunned to learn he was looked upon so favorably.

The Captain slapped the Knight on the back and cheered, "Jabba's horde! You old robes do have a heart."

"Not so fast, Magpie," said Mace. "Now, that you are officially Miss Leia's owner, you are now responsible for signing off on her paper work for her autonomy."

With a groan the space-pirate replied, "Oh, bast! I hate paper work. I still have to wire my payment to the Jabberwockies too. Windu, why don't you forward the information to my shipping company as well. At least this way it will all be waiting for me when I get back to the office."

Mace nodded. "Right, I'll do that. And if that is all gentlemen—ladies, then I will be on my way."

Yet, in a rush, Anakin leapt forward and said, "Wait, Master Windu! Before you go I have something to say."

The Council Master turned to face the Padawan and asked, "What do you want, Skywalker? I'm a busy man."

Anakin bowed his head respectably and said, "Master, I would also like to be reviewed by the Council for attachment."

Mace couldn't believe it. He raised his hand and rubbed his brow. It felt like he was going to get a headache. "What is it with you and Obi-Wan? Well, come on Padawan, who is she?"

"Miss Padme, Master. I love Miss Padme."

"What!" roared Mace. He then looked at the brown-eyed beauty and gazed at her critically. "What is it with you and Jedi, Milady? Have you bewitched them all?"

Yet, Padme approached Anakin's side and said, "Oh, Ani. You can't mean that."

"But, I do Padme. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You just never noticed me, but I've always cared about since the day we first met. You're my Angel, Padme."

Amazed, she said, "I—I don't know what to say, Ani."

The young Jedi shook his head. "No, I understand Padme. You don't have to say anything. It's how I feel and I'm just glad I was finally able to tell you."

The Senator smiled gave him a hug. Though, when she pulled away she replied, "Thank you for tell me, Ani. I care about you too, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. I'm still upset about Obi-Wan. It's going to take me sometime to get over him."

Though, passionately Anakin took hold of Padme's hands and said, "Take all the time you need to forget Obi-Wan, Angel. I'll be waiting."

"Obi-Wan?" questioned Mace. He glanced at the Knight and smiled. "So, that's how it is."

"Oh, please," groaned the Knight. "Please—let's just drop the subject for now."

Mace laughed. "I expect to be invited to the wedding."

"Yes!" shouted Magpie. "Then, I can give away the bride. How charming! Well, I think I'll be off too, my friends. But, I expect you, my little houseplant, to pay off your debt."

Appalled, Leia cried, "Debt? What debt?"

"Well, if you want to be a free woman than your going to have pay me back for the credits I just put up for you to the Jabberwockies. I know you like your dignity."

Fuming, she said, "I thought you were a gentleman, Captain!"

Magpie snorted. "No you didn't. I'm a space-dog remember?"

Yet, Leia didn't reply. She was too upset to be not only bought and sold, but now indebted to the Captain. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She knew she shouldn't be so angry. She should be grateful, but it was hard to be with Magpie was acting so smug. Though, unexpectedly the one-eyed man leaned forward and kissed her forehead. And at the touch, she looked up at him surprised, but he gave her a wink and moved to give Obi-Wan a hug.

"Be well, Kenobi. It's always a pleasure to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, Magpie."

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** I'd like to give my thanks to **pronker** for reviewing me and getting me to actually finish this story. I appreciate your encouragement.


End file.
